


__- O N E S H O T S -__ schlattbur

by 0lynx0



Category: DSMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, SMP - Fandom
Genre: :(, Angst, Ew, Fluff, GaySchlatt, Happy, M/M, Sad, WOWWWWWW, firstfic, gayy, mentioned - Freeform, nosmut, oneshots, sallythesalmon, schlattbur - Freeform, wilbursoot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0lynx0/pseuds/0lynx0
Summary: Just some good 'ol oneshots, requests are welcomed but no smut.i will write about gore and angst of course trigger warnings will be put but if theres something not warned just ask and I'll change it.I'm planning on doing 7 of these.( This is schlattbur only do not request other wise please )
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 12





	__- O N E S H O T S -__ schlattbur

**Author's Note:**

> schlong

wow i Usally use wattpad so please forgive me if i make mistakes.


End file.
